


Summer Paradise

by golden_lion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Beach Volleyball, Brazil, Comedy, Comfort, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, Pouty, Summer Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_lion/pseuds/golden_lion
Summary: Miya Atsumu? Jealous of Oikawa Tooru? Please.Okay maybe a little. Just for that one hug he and Shouyou shared on live TV.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Gino & Gabriel, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 457





	Summer Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, reader! I mostly write for my own indulgence and I really like the Atsuhina dynamic. I'm also just starting out so, feel free to comment on my writing! Hope you enjoy!

Atsumu had an entirely different vision of how this Brazil trip with Hinata would be.

He imagined them strolling down the beach hand in hand with the sand beneath their feet, the waves lapping on the shore eager to reach their toes and topaz sunsets in summer paradise coloring his lover’s amber eyes.

He did _not_ envision this.

Atsumu and Hinata were walking along the busy streets of Rio de Janeiro under the blazing sun. As a native of the cool mountains in Hyogo, Atsumu was not used to this kind of searing heat, and he was already wearing shorts and a black tank top that exposed his sculpted arms. He fixed his shades atop his ash-blond hair and had to keep fanning himself lest he turned into a puddle of sweat.

That was _not_ a sight he wanted Hinata to witness.

Unlike him, the tanned Hinata seemed to pay the scorching heat no mind, although he wore a white shirt and shorts and was more covered than Atsumu was. Hinata held Atsumu’s hand as he navigated the seemingly endless maze of stores and shops. They had just had lunch and Atsumu felt the sunlight warm his exposed skin.

“I know the perfect place!” Hinata had said a few hours ago with Atsumu in tow. The restaurant they went to had amazing Latin American food, he had to agree, but Atsumu’s eyes narrowed upon the mention of a certain Argentinian setter frequenting said place with his boyfriend.

“Oikawa-san and I used to come here a lot!” Hinata had nonchalantly stated while enjoying his lunch.

“Hmm you two seem pretty close,” Atsumu mused, remembering the hug the two of them shared a year ago during the Tokyo Olympics. Atsumu could still remember the gnawing feeling in his chest that day, an emotion Osamu had laughingly described to him as jealousy.

_Miya Atsumu? Jealous of Oikawa Tooru? Please._

_Okay maybe a little. Just for that one hug they shared on live TV._

“Hurry up, Atsumu-kun!” Hinata broke Atsumu’s reverie with a tug as the two of them had reached the end of the bustling roads and arrived at the beach. Atsumu was welcomed to a magnificent sight of azure waters and white sands. He breathed the warm summer breeze and thought about how a younger Hinata must have felt like training here alone all those years ago.

“Let’s play some beach volleyball, Atsumu-kun!” Hinata looked back at Atsumu, and the latter could only wonder if anyone could ever say no to Hinata Shoyo.

 _Do volleyballs really just lay around the beach here in Brazil?_ Atsumu thought as he and Hinata went up to some tall guys at one of the courts. Beaches in Brazil have a number of nets ready for anyone who wanted to challenge the wind and sand, apparently.

The two guys immediately took Hinata in their arms as if he were their old friend. Against the backdrop of blue-green waters and skies, Hinata’s angelic laugh rang like bells coming from heaven itself. Not only his cherubic laugh, but also once again hearing Hinata speak in Portuguese was doing things to Atsumu’s feeble heart.

How could he make Atsumu feel this way with only hearing those mysterious words roll off his tongue? Unbelievable. He hated and loved Hinata Shoyo for this. And who are these guys? They are too close for comfort to his boyfriend.

“Ah this is Miya Atsumu! He came here with me, and he's from the Japan Team as well!” Hinata had effortlessly shifted from Portuguese to English to introduce Atsumu. He cursed under his breath at how that attractive bilingual purr was making his thoughts run wild.

The two Brazilian natives greeted Atsumu and agreed to play with them in exchange for a few drinks.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Atsumu-kun? Beach volleyball is very different from indoors,” Hinata smiled as he sprinkled the fine sand in his hands. He seemed to be checking something about the wind, but Atsumu was too distracted with this pro-beach volleyball Hinata to think much about it.

As Hinata and Atsumu faced the players on the other side of the net, a crowd muttering "Ninja Shoyo! He's here!" had already gathered around their court. Atsumu knew Hinata was famous in the beach volleyball scene here, but knowing is different from actually seeing him swarmed with fans.

It riled Atsumu up, although all volleyball matches did. He was an Olympian after all. Atsumu was first to serve, and he thought his tri-wielding serve technique would earn him some easy four or five points.

Then he realized just how crazy beach volleyball was.

His serve toss was amiss, his jump wasn’t high enough, and the wind curved his serve outside the court even before it reached the net.

“ _Akan_ [dammit]!!” His usually reliable serves had betrayed him in this pesky sand. The ensuing laugh from Hinata and their opponents spread a fierce red blush on his cheeks as he walked back in the court to receive the opponent’s serve this time.

“He’s a pro-volleyball player too right, Ninja Shoyo?” one of the natives asked. Was it Gino or Gabriel? Atsumu wasn't sure who was who.

“Yes, he is! He’ll get his bearings soon enough,” Hinata said as he winked at Atsumu.

A powerful spike serve came from the other side, and as Atsumu bent down to receive it, his left foot sank beneath the unsteady ground and he fell face first into the sand. He was already hating beach volleyball.

“He’s just like Ken Watanabe!” Atsumu was flattered that the other Brazilian compared him to a famous Japanese actor, but the giggles that erupted from Hinata and the others told Atsumu that it’s probably an inside joke, and he was dying to be in on the punch line.

* * *

After multiple face-dives into the [bothersome] sand and treating Gino and Gabriel a few drinks, Atsumu now sat by the beach with Hinata. They were sipping on cold coconut shakes and facing the lazuli sea when Hinata looked at him with a quizzical brow and pressed his index finger on Atsumu’s cheek.

“You’ve been pouting since the game, Tsumu. Don’t your cheeks hurt?”

Atsumu sighed, remembering his many embarrasing moments that afternoon. “I don’t like beach volleyball.”

Hinata chuckled. “Let’s do it again tomorrow! I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it soon.”

Atsumu didn’t like his play that afternoon because he felt like a scrub. His tosses were subpar and shaky, and the wind and sand were not helping his case. He could only imagine how difficult it would have been for a fresh-out-of-highschool Hinata to improve his skills from the ground up in such an unpredictable surface. No wonder that he had outshone them all in that fateful match with the Schweiden Adlers, the same match that made Miya Atsumu fall head over heels for the spiker.

Atsumu put his glass aside and fiddled with his fingers. “Shoyo-kun, who’s Ken Watanabe?”

“Oh that’s Oikawa-san! We also played with Gino and Gabriel before when we met here," Hinata was now playing with Atsumu’s other hand after finishing his own drink, cold hands gently rubbing circles on Atsumu’s knuckles.

Atsumu stiffened at the mention of Oikawa Tooru.

“Tsumu,” Hinata started, “you don’t have to be jealous of Oikawa-san you know...”

“I—“ Atsumu thought of a retort but came up with none. Perhaps he was being too clingy today, but he has always wondered how Oikawa and Hinata had become close. It was an unlikely friendship with such a flamboyant persona, given that Oikawa was also a mentor-slash-rival to Hinata’s best friend, Kageyama.

Hinata must have felt that Atsumu wanted to know more because he continued, “Oikawa-san helped me during a very difficult time in my first months here in Brazil, which is why he and I became close... Being alone on the other side of the globe can make one really homesick.”

At Hinata’s melancholy retelling, Atsumu hugged his lover as if to console him of his woeful thoughts. It was Atsumu who opened up this topic after all. He muttered an apology while nuzzling his face against Hinata’s neck, and Atsumu had tuned out all the other people around or walking past them in the beach.

“You’re very needy today, aren’t you, Tsumu,” Hinata circled his arms around Atsumu's neck, his teasing voice already causing somersaults in Atsumu's stomach and making his cheeks flush red. He looked away to hide his face that betrayed all these emotions -- unadulterated desire mixed with a little insecurity. 

Hinata, of course, would still notice. He always seemed to know what Atsumu was thinking, as if he stripped him bare of the coy facade and could delve into the deepest recesses of Atsumu’s heart. Hinata turned Atsumu to face him and gazed at him with those intense amber eyes.

“Miya Atsumu,” Atsumu would never get tired of Hinata calling out his name, “No matter what past I had, that’s all there is to it — the past. I brought you here because Brazil is a special place for me, and I wanted to be here, in my special place, with my favorite person. Weren’t you the one who believed in there’s no such thing as memories or something?”

_Favorite person._

Atsumu could only stare, dumbfounded at Hinata’s words and the bright amber orbs that reflected only honesty and admiration. _Favorite person!_ Atsumu shouldn’t be thinking about things that already happened. Instead, he should be enjoying his time with this otherworldly being that is Hinata Shoyo.

The orange-red rays of the sunset cast a warm glow on Hinata’s face, a light that Atsumu can see clear as day. He could only smile before pressing his forehead against the spiker’s, closing his eyes as if willing time to stop as he whispered those three words into Shouyou's waiting lips.

With the splash of waves at their feet and the sun being devoured by the vast sea, time seemingly stood at a standstill for this picture-perfect moment in summer paradise, but Miya Atsumu didn’t need memories when all he needed was in front of him, right here, right now.

* * *

_They went back to their hotel that overlooked the beach, and Hinata was sprawled on the bed scrolling through his social media accounts. Atsumu was busy preparing some snacks in the kitchen when Hinata received a notification tag from Osamu._

_It was a photo of him, Atsumu, Gino, and Gabriel playing beach volleyball earlier that day, probably taken by one of Ninja Shoyo's fans. It was becoming viral because aside from showing Hinata, there was also pro-volleyball player and setter for the MSBY Black Jackals and Japan National Team, Miya Atsumu, face first on the Brazil sand as he tried to dig a spike._

_Osamu had tagged Hinata and Atsumu in the photo with the caption “I win, ya scrub.”_

_At the other end of the room, Hinata heard Atsumu scream._

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who is attracted to people when they're fluent in another language? Especially the Romantic languages like French, Spanish, Italian, and Portuguese. Damn, how those r's would roll. 
> 
> Atsumu lives in my mind rent free, twitter @atsumu_dozo


End file.
